Assault SMG
The is a Sub Machine Gun in The Ballad of Gay Tony and Grand Theft Auto V. It first appears in the mission Chinese Takeout, and it is one of two new submachine guns in The Ballad of Gay Tony. It also appears as a Rockstar Social Club bonus weapon in Grand Theft Auto V. Description Design TBoGT The here is modeled on an FN P90, and it is classified as a personal defense weapon and features a cartridge size somewhere between a pistol round and an assault rifle round. It is outfitted with a suppressor, which reduces the recoil, noise and muzzle flash. The Assault SMG is one of the first bullpup weapons offered in the GTA series. It is perfect for heated gunfights and easy to carry due to its light and compact size. GTA V In Grand Theft Auto V, it appears to be based on a Magpul PDR without the extra ergonomic handgrip at the front. The top picatinny rail is relatively short (in comparison with the PDR), because the model features an integrated carry handle. Performance Compared to the SMG, the Assault SMG is just as accurate, but with reduced recoil, slightly more damage per shot, and a 50 round magazine that Luis finishes the reloading animation by briefly looking down the sights of the P90 adding .6 more seconds to the reloading process than an SMG. If hiding behind low cover, like a car, Luis and the multiplayer player will take longer reloading the Assault SMG' (5 seconds). Unlike other SMGs, the Assault SMG cannot be used by the driver of a vehicle. NOOSE's Tactical Response Unit and the FIB use this weapon against the player in addition to the SMG and the Carbine Rifle. Availability The Assault SMG is available from Armando's gun van. In GTA V the Assault SMG is available for free at Ammu-Nation, but only if the player is a member of the Rockstar Games Social Club. Customization (GTA V) Capacity * Default clip (30 rounds) ''- Equipped by default'' * Rounds x60 ''- $30'' * Extended Clip (60 rounds) Attachments * Flashlight * Scope * Suppressor Colors * Black tint ''- Equipped by default'' * Army tint * Green tint (Online only) * Orange tint (Online only) * LSPD tint * Pink tint (Online only) * Gold tint (Online only) * Platinum tint (Online only) Trivia *Due to its large size, the player is not supposed to be able to select the Assault SMG whilst driving. However, if the player uses the "Advanced Weapons Set" cheat code in TBoGT while in a vehicle with a different SMG selected as the current weapon, the player can then use the Assault SMG for drive-bys. Also, there are glitches in the PC version that allow the player to select the Assault SMG from his current arsenal using either the 5 key (not NUM5) or by scrolling down (not up) on the mouse. However, it will fire only half of its original speed (as if it were semi-automatic). Also, while Luis is firing the weapon from the vehicle, his body will become extremely deformed due to there not being a proper animation for firing this weapon from a vehicle. However, if the NOOSE or the FIB are shooting from the car, only their hands will be deformed. *In the debut trailer for TBoGT, the Assault SMG lacked the suppressor. Additionally, the filler/foam in the Assault SMG's gun case in Armando's SUV did not have a cut out for the suppressor. *The Assault SMG has larger bullet casings than other weapons as seen when fired. *Strangely, the bullet casings do not fall out from under the grip of the gun, instead, they fly out of an invisible ejection port on the right of the gun. *In real life, the P90 uses the FN-proprietary 5.7x28mm cartridge, while the PDR uses the 5.56×45mm NATO one. However, in both games, the Assault SMG shares its ammunition with other SMGs for the sake of convenience. *When the weapon is not aimed down its sights, Luis will have his left hand on the suppressor which in reality after firing, the suppressor would be boiling thus burning his hand. Gallery AssaultSMG-TBOGT-icon.png|The HUD icon of the Assault SMG in TBoGT AssaultSMG-TBOGT.png|TBoGT in-game model. AssaultSMG-GTAV.png|GTA V in-game model. AssaultSMG-GTAV-HUD.png|HUD Icon in GTA V. Navigation }} Category:Weapons Category:Weapons in The Ballad of Gay Tony Category:Weapons in GTA V Category:Sub Machine Guns Category:Military-Grade Weapons Category:Automatic Weapons Category:Weapons in GTA Online